Cult of Handrich
Handrich (or Haendryk, the real spelling, as Wastelanders will tell you) is the divine patron of trade and merchants. His legends are many and contradictory: the official dogma of the cult in Marienburg is that he is a son of Manann, a reasonable view given how much of Marienburg's trade depends on the sea. Others claim that he is Ranald's less imaginative brother. A variation holds that he was Ranald's mortal brother who bought his way to divinity by offering the gods a deal they couldn't refuse - and, unlike Ranald, Handrich kept his word. The average Marienburger claims that Handrich was born in their city; more than one of the wealthy merchant families, even among the Ten, have hired scholars to trace their lineage back to "Papa Haeny". He is normally shown as a plump and prosperous merchant in vigorous middle age. Gold is the dominant colour of his clothing and he always has a gold coin between his thumb and forefinger. Followers see earthly prosperity as a sign of the god's favour. A smart businessman "has Haendryk whispering in his ear", so the saying goes. Overview The Cult of Handrich organises itself into fraternal groups and secret societies, composed of merchants and wealthy burghers. These groups’ goals include fostering a spirit of competition, forcing competitors to capitulate in business, and the spiritual enlightenment that comes from communing with both comrades and the deity. These groups are extremely hierarchical, with many initiations that must be passed before moving closer to the inner circle. Many members believe they are simply joining some form of guild, oblivious to the machinations occurring behind the scenes. The inner circle, however, works to set prices, lower taxes, and raise more money for the building of temples, and expanding the word and influence of Handrich. It is rumoured that high-level members dabble in ritual magic to increase their fortunes. The cult of Handrich is on good terms with most Old World cults, save that of Ranald. It particularly disapproves of the relatively new sect of Ranald the Dealer, which it sees as a competitor. Oddly enough, many lay members also worship Ranald, hoping for good luck in their business dealings. Cynics aren't surprised by this - to them, Handrich and Ranald are just two sides of the same coin. Its small size notwithstanding, the Cult of Haendryk is the second most important in the city of Marienburg, behind that of Manaan, because it governs Marienburg's very reason for existence: the making of money, hand over fist. Its High Priest, Simon Goudenkruin, is both a Director and the only priest to sit on the Governing Board of the 'Change. The lesser priests act as witnesses to contracts, arbitrators of commercial disputes, moneylenders and advisors to merchants who request their help. Always for a fee, of course. The cult is close to many of the merchant concerns of Marienburg, not only for spiritual reasons, but because many families contribute their younger sons to the priesthood. Because of these family connections and their duties as advisors, priests of Haendryk are privy to many secrets, commercial and otherwise. Confidentiality and discretion have thus become one of the chief virtues of the cult, and cult priests are valued as go-betweens, trusted with delicate information and secret messages. The cult is most associated with the upper and middle classes in Marienburg, for it teaches that prosperity is a visible sign of the righteous life. Haendryk favours the virtuous with success in this world. If you're poor, you must have done something to deserve it — it's a sign of your moral weakness. Understandably, its presence in the city's lower-class districts, like Suiddock, is weak. In recent years, though, the sect has fallen into some disrepute with Marienburg's more morally conservative factions because it has become more obvious in its quest for wealth. Simon Goudenkruin is openly allied with Jaan van de Kuypers, an alliance from which the cult profits greatly. More disturbingly, church offices and positions are now for sale to the highest bidder. Goudenkruin has put forward the doctrine that, since wealth is virtue, the cult should take on the virtuous as priests and make a profit from it - which has lead some to complain of the "heresy of Simony". Symbol The primary symbol of Handrich is a gold disc, commonly interpreted as a coin. The coin is not engraved - it is blank, representing all the coins of the world, which all belong to Handrich. Cultists often carry a blank coin in their pocket or worn about their neck to show their devotion to their God. Wealthy followers will have small gold coin blanks worked into jewellery, such as a pendant or a cloak clasp. Another symbol of Handrich is a hand with its fingers crossed — the same symbol commonly associated with Ranald. This has proven a serious bone of contention between cultists of Handrich and those of Ranald the Dealer, for each lay claim to the symbol. In Marienburg, cultists of Handrich show this secret symbol to fellow cultists by using their right hand, while cultists of Ranald use their left. Confusion abounds, however, and more than a few altercations have occurred when opposing cultists use this sign, assuming the other person belongs to their particular cult, only to be mistaken. Two hands clasped in a handshake to represent a fair deal is also popular among Haendryk-worshippers. Area of Worship Marienburg is the centre for the Cult of Haendryk in the Old World and perhaps in all the world. The largest temple to the Lord of Commerce and Prosperity is there in the Wasteland - its two closest competitors (in Miragliano and Magritta) are nothing more than pale imitations. Elsewhere, such as in Bogenhafen in the Empire (where the god is known as Handrich), temples of Haendryk are staffed by successful merchants who act as lay-deacons. Outside of Marienburg, Handrich is primarily found within the largest cities of the Empire. There is a small temple in Altdorf, although plans exist to expand on the building or create a new, larger structure in the future. In other cities, shrines to Handrich are found around public markets and within the homes of merchants. Devout cultists of Handrich are happy to spread his word while they go about their daily business of buying and selling for profit. Handrich is also popular in Estalia, Tilea, and some of the city-states of the Border Princes, and this popularity is increasing steadily. Those towns and cities that distrust or persecute members of Ranald’s cult are far more likely to allow cultists of Handrich into their gates. For this reason, cultists of Ranald sometimes steal the pendants from Handrich worshippers, in an effort to pass themselves off as “legitimate.” Haendryk is known by many names in the Old World, depending on the local dialect of Old Worlder. In the Empire he is 'Handrich'; in Bretonnia 'Affairiche', in Tilea 'Mercopio', in Estalia 'O Prospero' and in Kislev 'Kalita'. His worship is not popular in Norsca (he's too much of an urban god), while the Arabyans disapprove of his association with usurers and have banned his cult. Elves and Imperial Dwarfs have no equivalent, while a few expatriate Dwarfs who live among Humans worship him in his local form. He is almost exclusively worshipped in large towns and cities, though country markets will set up a shrine to him. Temples Only temples in large cities have regular priests - services at other temples and shrines will be overseen by a lay brother, usually asenior member of the Merchants' Guild. Temples consist of a main hall with a semi-circular apse holding private chapels and an offertory where offerings are displayed. Few towns have a temple of Haendryk, but there will be a chapel attached to the Merchant's Guild. Private shrines are also common in the homes of merchants and traders, or on a pedlar's can. A common type of shrine is a small model warehouse of clay or wood, with doors that open to reveal a small statue of the god. Holy Days In port towns, the first day of the spring sailing season is traditionally a day of sacrifice to Haendryk, in expectation of a good year of trading. Marktag ('Market Day') is a common day of worship for Haendrykers, and fairs and market days regularly begin with a ceremony for the local merchants at a nearby chapel. Cult Requirements Haendryk's cult caters to merchants, traders and peddlers - in some areas, over 90% of the local cult. It is very unusual for anyone to be accepted into the cult who has not followed some sort of mercantile career. Within the cult, success at business is the main determinant of one's standing: prosperity is a sign of the god's favour, after all. Strictures Devout worshippers of Handrich are almost invariably merchants or involved in some form of profit-making business. As a result, many of their strictures would not sound out of place in a merchants’ guild, although cultists take their duties much more seriously. The cult forbids false dealings, though sharp deals are okay. An oath is required to deal with members of the cult, and members must not let a day pass without making a profit. Charity is blessed, but not driving a hard bargain because of charity is not orthodox. * Make a profit every day. * If you form a partnership in trade with a person, an oath must be sworn. * Give charitably, but within reason. * Never use violence for gain. * Do not get caught in a lie until you have left town. Divine Lore of Handrich Handrich, the God of Merchants, is well known in the lower stretches of the Reik. His cult is well-organised, and teaches the same prayers and rites to all of his priests. The following list represents these. All of the spells in the Lore of Handrich use money or commodities as ingredients. These are sacrificed to “buy” Handrich’s blessings. Handrich is concerned with spreading money, so sacrificing usually entails spreading wealth by giving to the poor, although handing in a sacrifice to a Handrich temple will suffice. Uniquely, Handrich’s priests do not need to have an ingredient when casting the spell, just the intent to use it. Thus, as each spell is cast with the benefit of an ingredient, a debt to Handrich will be created. *'Bought Loyalty': You pray to Handrich to bless your transaction, binding all parties to their agreements. *'Burgher Acquisition': You plead with your God to make sure that there will be a local merchant willing to deal with you. *'Eye for Profit': You pray to Handrich asking his aid to judge the worth of a commodity. *'Gilded Tongue': You mutter prayers to the Merchant God and every transaction seems to go your way. *'Time is Money': You beg Handrich not to curse you for not paying your debt to him, reasoning that the longer you take to pay, the greater the sacrifice he will earn. *'Word of Mouth': Your prayers cause your competitors and allies to speak well of you. All characters within range talk well of their past dealings with you, no matter how bad they may have been. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Marienburg: Sold Down the River ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 141 ** : pg. 142 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 120 ** : pg. 121 ** : pg. 221 Category:Cult of Handrich Category:Religion Category:C Category:H Category:Marienburg Organisation